


How everything began

by spookysince93



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Time, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysince93/pseuds/spookysince93
Summary: Pilot. Mulder and Scully are in Oregon and they find time to have fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll like it. Give a feedback if you want ;)

It was her first case in the X-Files, she was scared but after she had a night talk with her new partner, everything got better.

“Fox this is wrong, I’m in a relationship” she said with a hint of lucidity.

“I don’t care, I wanted to make love to you from the first time I saw you” he said sucking at his neck.

“I don’t care either” she said kissing him with full force.

“Man you’re so little” he said caressing her small frame, he could feel her ribs.

“You should concentrate on something else” she replied pulling at his hair.

“Ouch – yes, now” he said taking her white bra off.

“Do you like what you see?” she asked smiling down at him.

“It’s so good” he said but he voice was covered from the sucking at her nipple.

“You are good” she said whimpering.

He kissed her body down to her intimate part. Her body was a temple to him, he took his time to appreciate everything he was doing in that moment and her natural scent drove him crazy. He then took off her wet panties and started to make love to her with his soft lips. Scully was whimpering, moaning and laughing at the same time. He was a very good eater, no doubt, and she wanted more of him every second but he slowed down a little because he wanted to prolong this special moment.

“Mulder this is so fucking good” she said trying to catch her breath again.

“You like that, don’t you” he said sucking at her folds.

“Yeah, more please” she said moaning.

“I love the sound you make” he said licking and sucking, her moans became his favorite sound and wanted to listen to her like this for his entire life.

“Stop talking and do your job” she said whimpering and he licked until she came.

“Mulder, I need you inside me. Right now!” she said still coming.

“You are beautiful” he said kissing her collarbone, he left some love-marks. They both knew it was going to be an amazing night.

Their eyes met as he placed the tip of his cock at her entrance and waited a little, he was smiling at her.

“What are you waiting for?” she said slapping at his chest.

“Should we use a condom?” he asked in a moment of lucidity.

“No, my period ended two days ago, so we’re playing on the safe side and remember that I’m a medical doctor” she said kissing his salty and full lips.

“Saying that you are a medical doctor kinda turned me on” he said sucking at her neck as he penetrated her slowly.

“Man this is fucking good” - he said pushing a little more and now he was all inside – “am I hurting you?” he asked then, he saw that she was shutting her eyes and a single tear ran down her cheek.

“No, the fact is that you might be a little too big for my standard” she said smiling to him.

“Is it a compliment?” he asked grinning.

“This lady likes your shaft” she said kissing him and he started to push, more and more. The room was filled with _yes_ and _oh God_ from both, they weren’t much religious but they named God a lot that night.

“Harder” she said panting and pulling at his ass with her feet and then he began to thrust quicker, harder and deeper as Scully’s moans became louder.

“You are so hot and tight. Who’s your daddy?” he said trying not to explode.

“Oh Mulder, you are” she whimpered as he brought a hand down to her clit and he circled it a little, this was driving her crazy and before she knew it, she was screaming her new FBI partner’s name.

“You’re fantastic baby, keep going like this” she said gasping for air and she came soaking the mattress, her orgasm drove him nuts and after some powerful thrust he came inside her screaming her name.

“Scully yesyeseyes baby” he said gasping and he had a feeling that he was growing even harder.

“That was memorable” she said caressing his damp and muscled back.

“We are sex gods” he said kissing her softly.

They rode each other almost all night long and enjoyed every second of it, they had sex on each surface in his motel bedroom in every position possible. There wasn’t a single part of the bedroom that wasn’t involved in their lovemaking. It was the best night of their lives and they knew it.

The next day they woke up in the spoon position, he brought her breakfast as a gentleman. She could hardly walk and felt pain while peeing.

“I’m so sorry to see you in pain” he said caressing her tights, he was kneeled down in front of her while she was on the toilet.

“It hurts so much” she said trying to pee slowly.

“Do you need something? Like a painkiller?” he asked.

“Go to the pharmacy and buy Ibuprofen” she said with husky voice and she was crying a little.

“I’ll be back before you know it” he said kissing the top of her head.

He came back with Ibuprofen and a strawberry smoothie too, he felt guilty for causing so much pain in her little body.

“Do you feel better?” he asked laying down in bed with her.

“I feel good actually but it’s hell on Earth each time I need to pee” – and then she saw the smoothie – “a smoothie? Seriously? You know it hurts when I pee and you bring me something to drink” she added.

“Well if you don’t want it, I’ll drink it” he said taking the smoothie out of her little hand.

“I didn’t say that I won’t drink it though” Scully replied drinking it from his hand.

“It’s not the first time you suck something from my body today” he said with a naughty look.

“Mulder, don’t start with this” she replied frowning at him.

“So, how’s your pussy now?” he asked drinking the smoothie too.

“Mulder I hate that word” Scully answered.

“Pussy?” 

“Definitely” 

“Well, does it still hurt?” he asked caressing her belly.

“We’ll find out the next time I have to pee” she answered placing her head on his shoulder and they slept a little, they were so tired from all that gymnastics.

 

While flying back home, they joined officially the Mile-High Club.

“Does it hurt?” he asked while he was pumping.

“As fuck” – she said and he stopped thrusting immediately – “but I love this and I don’t want it to end” she added kissing him.

“Scully your folds are so cozy” he said kissing her neck.

“I love whatever you’re doing down there” she said and he thrusted quicker, harder and deeper.

When they returned to their seats, they held their hands, they were smiling and then they fell asleep. People were frowning at them, maybe they’ve been too noisy.

They had a lot of fun those two weeks, she didn’t think of Ethan and wanted to spend most of the time with Mulder. They walked in Bellefleur hand in hand, they had dinner in cool restaurants, they ate sea food and also shared their meals while eating – like real couples. For her it was like taking a breath of fresh air, she loved Ethan but sometimes he was too much serious and she needed to meet the dark side sometimes. Those nights she broke the sixth commandment multiple times and if her parents knew it, they would have been ashamed. It wasn’t her intention though, but when Fox Mulder held her in that sweet embrace, it was like something was born in her again. 

When they landed on Earth again a tear escaped from her blue eyes and, of course, it didn’t go unnoticed to Mulder.

“Is everything ok?” he asked taking her hand in his.

“I wish those days lasted forever” she answered smiling to him, it was a sad smile though.

“Me too” - he said hugging her – “but now we have to face real life and you have a boyfriend” he added, trying not to cry.

 

At the airport Ethan was waiting for her with a sign in his hands, on the sign there was written: _waiting for the best girlfriend in the world_ and when Scully read it, she felt a lump in her throat.

“Welcome back my love, I missed you so much” Ethan said hugging her and kissing her.

“Hi Ethan” she said, she was cold and distant.

“You must be Fox Mulder, her new partner” he said shaking Mulder’s hand.

“Yes, my pleasure” he said back, faking a smile.

“Dana let’s go home, there’s a surprise for you” Ethan said.

“Can we drive Mulder at home, Ethan?” Scully asked.

“Yes of course, no problem” Ethan said back smiling and taking Scully’s suitcase.

While driving to Alexandria, they heard _I Honestly Love You_ by Olivia Newton-John on the radio and both, Mulder and Scully, thought about those days in Bellefleur, that song perfectly described their situation.

“I’ve always loved this song” Ethan said turning up the volume.

Scully had a relaxing night, Ethan cooked dinner for them, gave her a bubble bath and also a back message. Ethan’s kindness made her feel guilty, how could she cheat on a fantastic man like him? She was struggling with her inner self if was appropriate telling him what she’s been doing in Bellefleur. Then she thought that Ethan hadn’t seen her for two weeks and then only thing that he wanted was to be in her arms.

Mulder spent the rest of the day in Washington, in a pub and it was unusual for him because he was used and liked to be alone most of the time but it was like he wanted to suppress all the thoughts in his head, thoughts telling him that he loved her. He had walked for nearly three hours from D.C. to Alexandria and when he stepped in his apartment, it felt like each thing there reminded him that he was alone, that the girl he loved was with someone else in that moment. So he sat on his black leather sofa and to ease the pain he watched one of his favorite movies, _Gone with the wind_ , and without knowing he was hugging a pillow. And when the movie finished he repeated Scarlett O’Hara’s words to him: _after all…tomorrow is another day_ , but he thought that Vivian Leigh was more convincing. He tried to work on their case too but he draw a blank.

He found himself on the pavement of the kitchen with the phone in his shaky and sweaty hand, he needed to hear her voice again. It was 11:22, a little late, and he feared he woke her but his determination to hear her voice was stronger. When the phone call ended, he broke down and cried. He missed her terribly, he missed her small frame, her natural scent, her Titian hair on his face in the morning and he missed her warmth. The last time he fell in love was many years ago and he didn’t remember all the pain and happiness from falling in love with someone.

The next morning Scully told everything to Ethan, he was speechless and disappointed from Scully’s behavior. How could a young woman, who was raised Catholic, cheat on his boyfriend?

“Ethan speak to me” Scully said.

“What should I say? You cheated on me while you were away for work, you said everything with your actions” he said back with tears in his eyes, she had never seen him crying.

“I’m sorry” she whispered trying to hug him but he took a step behind.

“I’m not capable of having a conversation right now, could you please go away? I’ll call you when I feel better” he said opening the door for her.

“I understand, don’t make mistakes” she said with tears in her eyes.

“You made enough mistakes for both of us” he said then closed the door and cried. He didn’t understand where he went wrong with her, did he push her to cheat on him? Were there signals to read but was him too love blind? He took a momentary leave from work to think to himself and in those weeks she called him multiple times but he never answered. As if it wasn’t enough, she didn’t feel good, she experimented nausea, vomit and cramps all over her body and it only worsened with the passing of the days.

Scully and Ethan broke up eventually, he forgave her, he understood that she didn’t feel good anymore with him and needed something else. Yet she still felt bad physically and went to her doctor.

One month later

“Mulder could you come to my apartment?” she asked through her phone, she was trying to stay as calm as possible.

“I’m coming, has something happened?” he asked.

“Just come here” she answered.

 

“Scully I’m here” he said entering in her dark apartment.

“Sit with me on the couch” she said petting his spot near her and he went to her.

“So what do you have to tell me?” he asked smiling to her.

“I’m pregnant” she said back with tears filling her blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you mean with _I’m pregnant_?” Mulder asked back, he was shocked from her confession.

“What do you think it means that I’m pregnant? It’s not that difficult” she said back wiping a tear away.

“Does Ethan know it?” he asked caressing her knee.

“Actually Ethan doesn’t have to know it” she answered.

“Why? I mean he’s the father, he has to know it” he replied.

“He’s not the father Mulder” – she said looking at the ceiling and then she said the truth – “you are the father” she added crying and taking her face in her hands.

“I’m so sorry Scully, I didn’t want to do this thing to you. We should have used the condom” he said hugging her.

“I understand if you don’t want this baby, I completely understand” she replied facing him, she kept on crying though.

“The fact is that I want it, I want to have a family with you. You know, I really miss Bellefleur days” he said kissing her forehead.

“I miss them too” she said kissing him.

“So, we’re expecting a baby?” he asked smiling to her.

“Yes” she answered crying and laughing is his chest.

“C’mon it’s not the end of the world. We can make it” he said caressing her shoulder.

“I know that but the big deal is how we’re going to tell it to my family, they still think I’m with Ethan” she replied looking at him.

“You don’t have to face it alone, now we’re three here” he said kissing and hugging her.

 

Two weeks later  
Mr. and Mrs. Scully’s house  
7:19 p.m.

“Mom and dad I haven’t been honest with you when you asked me how things are going. Ethan and I broke up and now I’m in a relationship with Fox, we’ve been dating for over a month” she said.

“Well” Mrs. Scully was about to say something but Scully interrupted her.

“And I’m pregnant” she added.

“Wow, now this dinner is interesting” Melissa said laughing.

“Melissa” Mr. Scully replied frowning at her.

“Dana, dear you’re a doctor, I thought you knew better” Mrs. Scully said.

“Mom and dad, I know that I disappointed you many times, actually I’ve only done this in my entire life. Thanks for the dinner, it was delicious. Mulder let’s go home” she said trying to suppress her tears from falling and Mulder stood up.

“Starbuck wait a minute, you’ve not disappointed us, if I have to be honest I’ve always prayed for you to have a good man at your side and Fox seems to be a good one. You were raised Catholic, so I hoped you got married first but your mother and I will be at your side during this pregnancy and forever” Mr. Scully said hugging her.

“Thank you dad, this is so important to us” she replied hugging him tighter and maybe crying a little.

“Mr. and Mrs. Scully let me say that I love your daughter and she’s the most important thing in the world. I wished things went slowly between us but we can’t control everything” Mulder said smiling and caressing Scully’s back.

“Actually, you could have controlled this” Melissa said drinking her wine.

“Melissa” – Mrs. Scully said and hugged Mulder – “let me hug you, congratulations” she added.

“To Dana and Fox and the little baby, I can’t wait” Melissa said raising her glass filled with wine.

 

Scully’s apartment  
11:49 p.m.

“Well this dinner turned out fine, don’t you think?” Mulder asked taking off his pants.

“Yes, but I still think I disappointed them somehow” she said crying.

“Babe don’t cry, I’m here” he said hugging her and showering her with soft kisses.

“I know but I hate these fucking hormones” she said laughing and he laughed back.

“Scully don’t say swear words, the baby could hear us” he said chuckling.

“Promise me you’ll still love me at the end of this pregnancy, because I have the feeling that I’ll be a little bitchy” she said caressing his face.

“You’re carrying my baby and this makes me love you even more” he said taking her face in his palms and started to kiss her until the nausea started to kick in and she ran to the bathroom.

“Once you loved my kisses” he said laughing kneeling close to her and caressing the small of her back.

They then went to bed and had talk about the baby.

“Mulder what do you think is growing inside me?” she asked.

“I don’t know but I hope everything is alright inside you” – he replied kissing her belly – “Scully, what’s its size now?” he then added.

“Now I think is between 2-6 millimeters, so like this eraser on this pencil” she said taking the pencil in her hand.

“Man that’s so little” – he said with tears in his eyes and kissed her belly – “I’m so in love with you baby” he then whispered.

“C’mon let’s sleep, I’m so tired” she said.

Two weeks later they went to Mrs. Mulder’s house, at first he didn’t want his father there but then Scully convinced him to invite him too.

“Hi Fox! I missed you so much” Mrs. Mulder said hugging him and then noticed a woman behind him.

“Welcome to my house, I’m Teena and he’s William” Teena said hugging Scully too.

“My name’s Dana, it’s a pleasure to meet you finally” she said back.

“Hi dad” he said smiling and tried to hug him but Mr. Mulder extended his arm for a simple handshaking.

“Hi Fox” he said with his deep voice.

When they had lunch, he confessed that he was in a relationship with his partner, his mother was happy and even in front of a situation like this his father was cold and distant.

“Fox, little hint: never get married” his father said drinking his wine.

“Dad don’t start with this please, not today” Mulder said back looking at him.

“Marriage is great, only if you marry a good man” Teena said giving a cold look to her ex-husband.

“Mom please” – Mulder shouted – “we haven’t come here to see you argue, please stop with this, it pissed me off when I was 12 and it still pisses me off even if I’m 31” he said standing up.

“We’re sorry” his parents said in unison.

After lunch they went in the livingroom to drink something and Mr. Mulder started to smoke.

“Dad could you please not smoke?” Mulder asked handing him the ashtray.

“You’ve never said a word about it, why now?” his father asked back.

“Well because it’s unhealthy for Dana” he replied.

“What do you mean Fox?” Mr. Mulder asked putting out the cigarette.

“Well we’re expecting a baby” Mulder finally replied.

“What?!” his mother asked.

“You’ve heard well mom, she’s pregnant” Mulder confirmed.

“Don’t you think that you’ve rushed a little?” his mother asked.

“Well it was unexpected but now we can’t wait to have this baby” he answered.

“Do you love her?” Mrs. Scully asked.

“Of course mom” he replied.

“Couldn’t you just wait a little? You’ve been a couple since a month or two and a child can complicate things” his mother asked.

“Mom we know it but it has happened, just take this as it comes” Mulder replied smiling to her and hugging her.

“Ok, take care of her in these months” Mrs. Mulder said.

“Oh Mrs. Mulder, don’t worry, your son is really a caring man” Scully said back smiling to her.

“Which month is this?” Mrs. Mulder asked.

“Just started the second” Scully replied.

“Good luck with everything” Mulder’s mother said hugging her.

 

27th June 1992

“Are you ready?” Mulder asked playing with the keys of the car.

“Just a minute – I’m peeing…again” she said and she wasn’t happy with this.

“Baby I’d pee for you if I could” he said grinning.

“You’re so lovely” she said coming out from the bathroom.

“C’mon let’s go, I can’t wait to see our little human” he said speaking to the belly.

 

“I’m warning you, the gel is cold” Doctor Parenti said grinning and started to smear the gel on her belly and then started the exam. When Mulder saw the monitor couldn’t suppress a tear from falling down.

“It’s so beautiful” Mulder said kissing his lover’s temple.

“I know” she said trying to reach his lips.

“It seems that this human is having a great time inside your belly, everything is alright Dana” the doctor said.

“Doctor are you sure that everything is alright? Because Dana looks like the day I met her, she doesn’t look like a pregnant woman” Mulder said helping Scully removing the gel from her belly.

“It’s completely normal, don’t worry” Parenti replied smiling to him.

“You see?” – she said looking at Mulder – “he keeps on feeding me like a little pig” she said to his gynecologist.

“Seriously, you don’t have to worry. I know you’re a doctor and if you think something is wrong you can call me” Parenti said back.

 

While going back home they stopped at her parents’ house for a quick visit.

“William! Fox and Dana have arrived” Mrs. Scully said opening the door.

“Good evening Mrs. Scully” he said and hugged her.

“Mom today we’ve had the first ultrasound” Scully said smiling.

“Oh my God? How has it been?” her mother asked caressing her face.

“Really good actually” she replied.

“Starbuck!” her father shouted seeing her.

“Ahab!” she shouted back.

“How is it going?” he asked looking at her belly.

“Everything is fine, don’t worry” she answered hugging her father.

“Would you like to stay here for dinner?” Mr. Scully asked.

“Dad do not take it personal but I still don’t feel well and I’d like to go home to rest a little” she said looking down.

“I completely understand Starbuck” he said kissing her forehead.

“Please just stay here a little, let’s drink something” Mrs. Scully proposed.

“Honey I think we can stay here just a little if you’re not too tired. What do you think?” Mulder asked placing a stray of her hair behind her ear.

“Ok but as we go home you’re giving me a back massage” Scully replied smiling.

“We have a deal” and they went in the livingroom.

“So Dana how are you?” Mrs. Scully asked pouring her iced tea in her cup.

“Good so far, I mean I still have morning sickness but it’s almost gone” she replied smiling.

“Fox are you ready to become a father?” she asked again.

“Yeah, so badly. I can’t wait to meet this little human” he answered placing his hand on Scully’s belly.

“What are you hoping for? Boy or girl?” Mr. Scully asked.

“Well I love both, I still don’t know what I want” Scully answered.

“Fox, what about you?” he asked looking straight into his eyes.

“Well I’d love to have a boy, I think I’d feel more at ease with a little boy around” – Mulder replied drinking his iced tea – “Mrs. Scully this iced tea is so good” he then added.

“I’m glad you like it” Mrs. Scully answered smiling.

Then they went at home, he gave her a back massage and they cuddled a little too, of course both wanted more.

“Mulder I so want this but I don’t feel good about it, I mean it’s only the third month, anything could happen” she said caressing his head.

“You’re the mother and you’re a medical doctor, you know what to do and I don’t want to do it if you’re not feeling at ease with this” he replied kissing her.

“I love you so much, I hope the baby has your eyes because they are beautiful” she said out of the blue.

“And I hope the baby is as beautiful as you” – he said caressing her belly – “can I talk to the baby?” he asked then.

“Yeah” she answered laughing.

“Hey is there someone? We love you so much and can’t wait to meet you” – he said and then kissed the belly – “plus your mama is the most beautiful woman on Earth” he whispered and she blushed.

“You’re so sweet” she said kissing his hair.

“I’m so in love with you” he said and then they fell asleep like this.

 

10th August 1992

“Good afternoon Dana and Fox, how’s this pregnancy going so far?” Doctor Parenti asked sitting at his desk.

“Good, I don’t have morning sickness anymore and everything seems great” Scully answered smiling and taking Mulder’s wetted hand.

“So let’s see how’s the baby” the doctor said and she laid on the examination table.

“Dana you’re at the 5th month and it’s possible to know the gender, Fox and Dana would you like to know it?” Parenti asked.

“Yes!” Mulder said.

“No!” Scully said.

“Scully, I thought we both wanted to know the gender” Mulder replied, he was perplexed.

“I want to know it at the end” she said back.

“Ugh” Mulder grunted.

“Other than that your baby is healthy, the heartbeat is strong and perfect. Keep going like this” Parenti said.

 

In the car Mulder was quiet and Scully knew why.

“Mulder trust me, it’s better like this. It’s more special if we’ll know it at the end” Scully said, her voice was shaky and tears were filling her eyes.

“Scully I know but if we knew it today, we could already pick out a name and we have to buy so many things for the baby” Mulder replied.

“Mulder calm down, we can already buy some clothes for the baby but with neutral colors, like red and white. And we can pick out names too but for both genders. Mulder we have everything under control, trust me” she said.

That day they went to buy some things for the baby, they bought some onesies, a stroller, a baby carrier, a rocking chair and finally they bought a crib.

“Scully I must buy it” he said showing her a Yankee onesie, there was written _Daddy’s little Yankees fan_.

“Didn’t you know that I root for the Red Sox?” Scully replied giving him a mischievous look.

“What?” he asked, he was jaw-dropped.

“I’m just kidding, I don’t like baseball” Scully answered laughing.

“Babe you gave me a scare” he said kissing her forehead.

“C’mon let’s pay and go home” Scully said back.

 

“Do you want a fresh lemonade?” Scully asked handing him the glass.

“Thanks a lot” – he said taking the straw in his mouth – “should we paint the walls?”

“Not yet” she answered.

“Scully when the baby will be born, will be too late. Maybe it’s toxic the smell of the paint” Mulder said firmly.

“Mulder keep calm, anyway I wanted to let the baby sleep in our bedroom for the first month” Scully said back.

“I just don’t know how you manage to stay this calm” he replied hugging her.

“Mothers always have everything under control” she said kissing him.


End file.
